A Broken Promise of Love
by Mizu No Musume
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha promised her he would be back…Inuyasha assured her and Kagome had hope…but they are only words…that don’t apply to what is really happening. ONESHOT STORY


**A BROKEN PROMISE OF LOVE**

Summary:

Inuyasha promised her he would be back…Inuyasha assured her and Kagome had hope…but they are only words…that don't apply to what is really happening. ONE-SHOT STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: This is meant to be a **sad story** with a **sad ending**. Don't read it if you want a happy ending.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally confessed their feelings for one another. They decided to live in Kagome's era. If only they weren't under age, they probably would have gotten married.

_One night, Inuyasha had a dream:_

"_Inuyasha, Naraku will kill me…" a familiar voice cried. It was Kikyou's voice. _

"_Kikyou?" Inuyasha called but no one answered._

_Inuyasha called and called for Kikyou but received no reply._

The next day, Inuyasha told Kagome about his dream.

"Kagome, I have to go back to Sengoku Jidai. She was calling for help." Inuyasha said.

"I'll come with you." Kagome offered.

"No, stay here. It's too dangerous."

"But Inuyasha – "

"Kagome, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Later in the afternoon, Kagome watched Inuyasha jump into the well and disappear. Lonely days and nights passed by and Inuyasha still haven't come back. Kagome started to worry about him. She began to eat and talk less. She couldn't stop thinking of him. Six months passed and Kagome began to feel that something bad might have happened to Inuyasha that caused him to delay his return. Determined to find Inuyasha, she jumped into the well and went back in time. She haven't been in there for a long time now…and everything felt weird.

"Kagome!" someone called.

Kagome turned around and saw Kouga approaching her direction.

"Kouga-kun!"

"I knew it was your scent!" Kouga exclaimed happily as he embraced Kagome tightly.

"Kouga-kun, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inukkoro! He's in the forest with the miko." Kouga said.

"Arigatou, Kouga kun." Kagome said as she headed towards the forest.

After walking for some ten minutes, Kagome saw Inuyasha from a distance with…Kikyou. They were talking happily like a couple would talk. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha…?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked, completely shocked.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and hugged her, followed by Kikyou.

"Kagome, I missed you!" Inuyasha said as Kagome began to cry in his arms.

"I thought something bad happened to you! Why didn't you return!" Kagome cried.

"Please forgive me, Kagome. I'm sorry. I needed time to deal with Naraku. He took Kikyou and almost killed her."

"It's okay. I found you now, safe and sound. That's all that matters now." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha back.

"I missed you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

They all decided to stay at Kaede's house. The next day, Kagome woke up to find no one but Kaede.

"Kaede-baachan, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He took a walk with oneesama." Kaede replied.

Kagome quickly rushed out of the hut and looked around for Inuyasha. She found him sitting by the bridge with Kikyou. They were talking cheerfully like last time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha turn around and saw Kagome looking at them. He waved at her as a sign of greeting and went back to chatting with Kikyou. Kagome felt like she was going to explode in anger. Suddenly, Kagome felt a strong gush of wind blew, almost causing Kagome to fall over.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called. It was Kouga.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me, Kagome." Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Where? Why?" Kagome asked.

"You'll meet other wolf youkais and there I'll declare you as my woman." Kouga said.

"Kouga…" Kagome said, not knowing what to say.

"She's not going anywhere!" Inuyasha said angrily as he stood up to face Kouga.

"Jama suruna, Inukkoro!" Kouga yelled, smirking at Inuyasha.

"Nan da to!" Inuyasha yelled as he took the tessaiga out of its sheath.

"Inuyasha! Kouga! NO!" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha swished the tessaiga and a white light came out of its tip. Kouga laughed and dodged.

"Kagome, I'll be back to get you! When that Inukkoro is not anywhere around you!" Kouga said then left.

That night Inuyasha talked to Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyou asked me to be with her…" Inuyasha said.

"…You love her…?" Kagome asked, not really prepared to hear Inuyasha's answer.

"You know I love you, Kagome…I chose you over her…" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome.

"Inuyasha, let's go back home…come back with me…" Kagome begged.

"Kagome, I can't. Naraku is still after Kikyou. I need to kill Naraku before he comes and take Kikyou again." Inuyasha said.

"You'll die!" Kagome said.

"No, I _promise_ you I won't leave you like that." Inuyasha said as he embraced Kagome tightly.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from Kaede's hut. A villager came rushing towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome-sama! The village is being attacked!" the villager cried and then he collapsed.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed back to the village to find dead villagers lying on the road and streets.

"Who would do this?" Kagome asked as a figure came into view.

It was Naraku and he seemed to be looking for something _or someone_.

"Naraku! Kisama, Naze konna koto wo!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he held onto tessaiga tightly.

Naraku ignored Inuyasha and walked straight towards Kaede's hut. There he found what he was looking for. He took the unconscious Kikyou and (sorta) flew right into the woods. Inuyasha and Kagome followed him but they either lost him or he disappeared.

"I'll go to his place!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't, you'll die!" Kagome warned. She was on the verge of tears.

"Kagome, we can't just stay here knowing he took Kikyou!"

"I'll come with you then!"

"No, stay here. It is not safe. I _promise_ I'll be back as soon as I can." Inuyasha said as he ran deep into the woods.

Kagome went back to the village and found Kaede lying unconscious on the ground.

"Kaede-baachan!" Kagome said as she shook Kaede gently.

Kaede woke up and saw Kagome by her side.

"Ka…gome…?" Kaede said as she stood up. She went out of her hut and found a destroyed village before her very eyes.

"Kaede-baachan, it was Naraku. He attacked the village and took Kikyou. Inuyasha went after him to get Kikyou back." Kagome said.

For weeks the villagers who were left alive worked to restore their village. Most of them lost their relatives. One night a powerful gush of wind blew, almost sweeping Kaede's hut off the ground. There stood Kouga, he was indeed true to his word.

"Where's my woman?" Kouga hissed as he searched the hut.

He, of course, found Kagome (since the hut is not really big). Kagome gasped when she saw Kouga in the hut but Kouga just grabbed her off her feet and ran off like the wind. When they arrived at the cave, Kouga put her down.

"Kouga! Why did you take me here! In the middle of the night!" Kagome said angrily.

"Sleep then, my woman. Tomorrow you'll meet my brothers and you will be my woman forever." Kouga said.

"Kouga, I can no longer be your woman! I am love Inuyasha and he loves me! I am with him now!"

"Why does it have to be him! Why can't be me! He doesn't deserve you anyway, leaving you like that for the sake of the miko!"

"He promised me he'll be back!"

"Kagome, you'll stay here whether you like it or not." Kouga said fiercely.

Kouga left and Kagome had no choice but to go back to sleep. The next day Kouga brought him food.

"Stay here, I'll go get my brothers to meet you." Kouga said then left Kagome.

Kagome knew this was the perfect time. This was her chance. Kagome waited for Kouga to be totally out of sight before she sneaked out of the cave. She got back to the village before sunset.

"Kagome! You're back! Are you alright?" Kaede asked as Kagome entered her hut.

"Yes, I am fine." Kagome replied.

"Eat, Kagome." Kaede said as she offered Kagome food.

While eating, they heard footsteps outside the hut. Kaede and Kagome felt it coming closer…and there stood by the entrance: Kikyou.

"Kikyou! Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome asked.

"He asked me to leave by myself. He's still left with Naraku…He's really desperate to kill Naraku, no matter how much I tried to stop him." Kikyou explained weakly. Kaede helped her older sister up.

"He's getting himself killed! Oh Inuyasha, for once, can't he even think!" Kagome exclaimed.

Weeks passed and still no sign of Inuyasha's return. But Inuyasha did come back. It happened on one night, Kaede, Kikyou and Kagome heard a loud noise. Upon hearing this noise, they immediately went out of the hut. There stood Naraku – with Inuyasha's body floating before him.

"Stupid hanyou." Naraku said as he dropped Inuyasha's body on the ground and then disappeared.

There lay before them…Inuyasha's corpse.

Dictionary:

Kun: is said after people's names

Inukkoro: name Kouga calls Inuyasha

Miko: priestess

baachan: grandmother

Oneesama: older sister

Jama suruna: get out of my way (kinda)

Nan da to: what did you say?

sama: is said after noble/royal/customer/rich people

Kisama, Naze konna koto wo: why did you do such a thing

Hanyou: half youkai

A/N:

This is the strangest fanfic I ever wrote in my life. I've never written anything with a sad ending before. Anyway that's it.

_**mizu no musume**_


End file.
